rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 19
'Shindu fallah na!' thumb|left|500px Kostlivý kůň pomalu vystoupil z nedávno ještě čirých vod Elrendar, které se nyní kalily rozkládajícími těly nemrtvých. Z jeho postroje a žeber crčely proudy vody, které prosákly i klouby a spoji na zbroji jeho jezdce. Část z ní se okamžitě proměnila na ledovou páru a námrazu, ale on jako by to necítil. A přeci dosud dýchal... Jezdec ani nezpomalil, aby se ohlédl po své nechutné mašinerii, která řeku překonala po mostu seskládaném z ještě se pohybujících zbytků nemrtvých, kteří mu dosud dobře sloužili. Vítr si hrál s jeho bílými vlasy, když upřel zrak k severovýchodu, kde zářily zlaté věže Silvermoon. V tom pohledu byla stopa arogance a hněvu, který probudili. On byl zvyklý vyhrávat. Jeho ego si nepřipouštělo porážky. Ani teď. Paličatí elfové, měli svou šanci. Nebyl tu proto, aby je vyhladil. Kdyby se nestavěli do cesty, nechal by je být. To její umíněnost na ně přivolala zkázu. On chtěl jen volný průchod. Za vše mohla ona a ti, co se mu stavěli do cesty! Dobrého krále jeho lid miluje, i když je utiskován. Dobrý král se stará, aby ho lid miloval, i kdyby falešnými a naučenými gesty. Předstírá zájem o jejich nudné rodinné historky a hrdinské činy ve jménu koruny... Ještěže on už takové starosti mít nemusel. Popleskal svého oře po obratlech páteře vyčnívající ze zbytků hřívy a hřebec zareagoval pohozením kostlivou hlavou, jako by snad mohl cítit radost a opětovat city. Rozhlédl se po mase nemrtvých, která ho následovala jako jedno tělo, jedna mysl. O jejich srdce si nemusel dělat starosti. Beztak by ho jen rozptyloval jejich neustálý tlukot. Byli jeho, do posledního, bez výjimky. Kdyby chtěl, všichni by ho milovali jako Invincible. A teď byla jeho i Ona. Neměla ho provokovat. Smrtelní se daji zkorumpovat. Živí se dají koupit, ovlivnit, zastrašit. Živí páchnou strachem, potem a krí, když před ním utíkají, nebo se mu klaní. Mrtví... jen mlčí a poslouchají. Zvedl ruku v plátěné rukavici a nemrtvý příliv se zarazil v okamžení na místě tak, jak by to žádná živá armáda nikdy nedokázala. Od náspu nad hlavní branou přilétl osamělý šíp, směřující přímo na jeho hlavu. Runový meč modře zazářil, když jím střelu rozetnul ve dví rychleji, než dokázalo postřehnout oko smrtelníka. Kupodivu ho to pobavilo. Jenže čas her a štvanic byl u konce. "Občané Silvermoon! Poskytl jsem vám nespočet možností se vzdát a přijmout jako dar za poslusnost život věčný, ale vy mou milosrdnost tvrdošíjně odmítáte! Vězte tedy, že dneškem celá vaše rasa a starobylé dědictví skončilo! Smrt sama stojí u vašich bran! Činí si nárok na domovinu Vznešených elfů!" Jeho hlas, posílený magií, byl slyšet v každém koutě, v každé skrýši a v každé věži i sklepení města, věděl to. Slyšel, jak se jeho neviditelný rádce směje, když sklonil hlavu na stranu a se zlomyslným úšklebkem řekl: "Tak se jim předveď, má bánší generálko." thumb|left|700px Vael'thasovi bušila krev ve spáncích vzrušením. Snad to bylo bojem, který jim náhle dýchal na krk, nebo nečekaným nepřítelem před branami. Překvapil je, i když tak zatraceně věřili svým zvědům, hraničářům a magickým opatřením. A kde byly ony magické obrany... kde byli ti hraničáři? Jistí, ano, byli si tak jistí! Liadrin tomu ještě stále nemohla uvěřit, jak se zdálo. Pomalu došel blíž k ní, v ruce svou okřídlenou helmu, kterou si tiskl k boku. Zastavil se za velekněžkou s trochu cynickým výrazem a zadíval se na to, co pozorovala, bledá jako smrt. Stála na hradbách a zírala tam dolů, na masy koster, hnisajících mrtvol, sešívaných hnusů ozbrojených obřími sekáčky a řetězy zakončenými háky. Sledovala balisty a katapulty, potřísněné pluhy a vagóny plné částí těl, ze kterých ještě stále tekla krev... to vojsko nezpomalovalo, neváhalo, neznalo strach ani únavu... a blížilo se k jejich městu. Daleko před tím děsivým přílivem se linul pach shnilého masa a zatuchliny, tak nechutný, že se dávili i ti nejodolnější kolem. Jejich pouhá přítomnost trávila samotný kámen a zemi. Věčně Zpívající les kolem nich hasl... a utichal. V jejich stopách se táhla brázda slizu, jako by se krajinou plazil obří slimák. Černá a fialová brázda, jako by zem rozoral nesvatý pluh. Pak jezdec s bílými vlasy v čele toho děsivého zástupu pozvedl pravici a masa nemrtvých se v okamžiku zastavila. Vael'thas přistoupil až k Liadrin a naklonil se, div se nedotkl rty její šíje. "Pořád si myslíte, že bylo chytré se tvářit, že nějaký mor v Lordaeronu se nás netýká? Trochu se to těm lidem vymklo z rukou, že?" optal se a ona sebou trhla a téměř uskočila leknutím, mladý elf po jejím boku na něj okamžitě vrhl pohled ostrý jako nůž. Aaah, Galell, zářivé světlo naděje Vznešených elfů. Kdyby tak jen vše, co dělal, dělal z přesvědčení a skutečné víry ve Světlo, kterou jen simuloval. A nejen proto, aby se té "svaté" Liadrin dostal mezi nohy... Vael vycenil zuby v úsměvu, kterým Galellovi oplatil jeho vražedný výraz. "Není proč si zoufat," odvětila Liadrin trochu strnule, ale stále stejně neochvějně, "ve městě jsme v bezpečí. Ani rudí draci a orkové nedokázali prorazit Ban'dinoriel. Světlo je na naší straně." "S králem Anasterianem a Sluneční studnou nikdy neselžeme, buď oba požehnáni!" Galell jí okamžitě svatouškovsky sekundoval v označení Vaela za idiota a bezvěrce. "No, já jsem z města, které mělo magické obrany, a orkové a draci ho za Druhé války srovnali se zemí, tím myslím Dalaran," poznamenal Vael'thas a vzápětí dvorně dodal: "kapesníček, paní?" natáhl volnou ruku, ve které svíral bělostnou látku zdobenou v cípu výšivkou sněhové vločky. Liadrin se na něj pohrdavě zadívala, tak jen pokrčil rameny, podržel na okamžik helmu loktem a jemnou látku pokapal esencí z mírokvítku, pak si ji ovázal jako šátek přes nos a ústa. Puch nemrtvé armády rázem nebyl problém. Svět byl hned o tolik příjemnější. "To jsou aqir? Oni ještě někde přežili?" Galell se zdál až morbidně fascinován, když ukázal na pavoukovité obry, kteří se pohybovali s masou nemrtvých, ale nyní strnuli na místě, tak jako všichni ostatní z toho odporného vojska. Liadrin se opřela o hradby a naklonila se víc dopředu, oči nevěřícně upřené někam do samého středu té masy, k rytíři s bílými vlasy, který jel na kostlivém koni. Už tak vypadala, že se co nejdříve pozvrací, jedno jestli z toho puchu, nebo z faktu, že jakmile se nemrtví zastavili, začali si někteří požírat vlastní poškozené končetiny. Byli mezi nimi i elfové, které Vael znal z výcviku u Zul'Aman. Táhli za sebou střeva, lezli dál s rozsekanými lebkami, ze kterých tekl mozek, sáli vlastní mokvající rány a hltali odpadlé prsty a ruce... požírali jakékoli maso, které se nebránilo. Liadrin na pokraji hradeb zavrávorala a Galell ji podepřel. Stačilo tak málo a konečně se něco dělo, povzdechl si Vael'thas v duchu. Starší kněz se stříbrnými vlasy přispěchal k elfce a dotkl se jejího ramene, jako by ji chtěl utišit, nebo se ujistit, že je vpořádku: "Dítě..." "Vandellore," upřela na něj uplakané oči a ukázala na něco tam dole, pak se otočila a skryla na okamžik tvář na jeho rameni, pevně ho objala. Podíval se tam, kam ona, na chvilku pevně stiskl víčka, pak opět prohlédl. "Milostivé Světlo, stůj při nás." thumb|left|700px V tu chvíli se v záblesku arkány kousek od nich objevil černovlasý magistr s ponurým výrazem - minul je a zamířil rovnou k veliteli obrany, Belo'viru Salonar. Ruka staršího elfa se na rameni Liadrin zachvěla. "Rommath zde?" otočil se, aby sledoval magistrův rozhovor s velitelem. "Nač se čeká? Zdržují, aby dostali katapulty do pozic? Letci už mohli vzlétnout a zasypat je kouzly, střelci mohli střílet," brblal Vael'thas přes svůj "šátek" a poukázal na fakt, že to, čemu začali říkat "Pohroma" posouvá obléhací stroje blíž k branám, i když se zbytek vojska nehýbe a nikdo neútočí. Vandellor se probral a zadíval se na mladíka vedle Liadrin, zatímco jí konejšivě přešel rukou po vlasech. "Galelli, jdi a shromáždi děti, staré a nemocné. Musí být připraveni na možnou evakuaci, než-," elfova slova byla přerušena jinými, mnohem hlasitějšími, která se ozvala z pozice velitele obran města. Galell i přesto kývl, poklonil se starému knězi a přeběhl po jedné z vysokých lávek vedoucích od hradeb přes Bazaar až k přístavišti. Jen se ohlédl a věnoval poslední pohled plný citu Liadrin, ale ona se dívala na Belo'vira, tak jako ostatní. "Nepočítaně mnoho armád stálo přesně tam, kde stojíš ty, řezníku! Stanuli před branami Silvermoon, a nedokázali ho dobýt!" ozval se mocný hlas Grand Magistra Belo'vira. Stál daleko od nich, ale byl slyšet stejně silně a zřetelně jako před chvílí onen bělovlasý jezdec na kostlivém koni. "Nepočítaně mnoho armád mělo klíč od tvé směšné brány, starče?! I jim sloužila tvá mrtvá generálka?" rytíř smrti pozvedl nad hlavu krystal tří barev a magie strážící brány byla náhle pryč. Bělovlasý se dal do hlasitého jízlivého smíchu. Teprve tehdy to konečně pochopili i ti, kteří dosud neviděli, co tak vyděsilo Liadrin a Vandellora. Ten nestvůrný duch, kterého jim ukazoval, jako by předváděl na vojenské přehlídce svou trofej... Sylvanas Windrunner... bánší... '' Padlá generálka Quel'Thalas jim kvílivým hlasem opakovala jeho slova jako ozvěna a zapřísahala je, aby se podvolili, že pak poznají milost jejího pána. Jinak budou vyhlazeni. Prosila je. Naříkala. ''Chtěla, aby se vzdali! Pokud i ta nejlepší z nich padla a papouškuje jeho vůli, pokud se i ona stala součástí toho, co se na ně chystal poštvat, čeho všeho je ještě schopen? Liadrin vzlykla a zvedla tvář z Vandellorova ramene, zatímco Vael'thas pragmaticky poznamenal: "Hm? Generálka má dnes jinak učesané vlasy, že na ni všichni tak zírají?" Vandellor se na něj zhrozeně otočil. "Co? Vříská stejně jako při výcviku," bránil se Vael'thas a Liadrin ovládla touhu udeřit ho pěstí přímo do obličeje. Magistr Rommath, který se k nim v tu chvíli přiblížil, měl mnohem méně trpělivosti i důvodů k sebeovládaní. S vyrovnanou tváří mladého elfa ztrestal výchovným pohlavkem, zatímco se obrátil na Vandellora: "Znají magické obrany a mají klíč k bráně. Naše naděje jsou jen s magistry Synodu a Ban'dinorielem, jinak máme okamžitě evakuovat každého, kdo je schopen boje, na Quel'Danas. Královy rozkazy." Vael'thas si promnul vlasy v místě, kam dopadla magistrova rána, široce se usmál pod šátkem, a pak si nasadil svou okřídlenou helmu, která ho označovala za jednoho z jezdců na dragonhawcích. "Takže se konečně smíme chystat k boji, magistře?" optal se trochu jedovatě a dost netrpělivě. Rommath na něj upřel přísný pohled. "Ne. Vy pomůžete s evakuací dětí. Hlašte se s celou jednotkou v přístavu, poručíku Snowdawn. Váš kontakt je Galell," odmávl ho a už se mu nevěnoval, začal otevírat portály na Quel'Danas, jak mu nařídil Belo'vir a jeho král, Anasterian. Vael'thas otráveně zavrčel, vzal do ruky zdobené kopí, které předtím nechal opřené o hradby, a vykročil k vysoké lávce, u které čekala jeho jednotka. Jeho muži toužili po krvi, cítil to. Chtěli pomstít tu hanbu, to, že je Arthas Menethil zastihl nepřipravené. '' Dračí jestřábi se vzpínali v postrojích, nádherní, obratní a strašliví, obraceli plazí hlavy k hradbám a syčeli nenávistí i strachem. ''Také to cítili. Smrt byla všude kolem. Musel je zklamat, na rozdíl od ostatních jednotek, oni neměli vzlétnout nad hradby a rozsévat smrt mezi těmi páchnoucími obludami. Vyskočil do sedla svého rudozlatého dragonhawka a sevřel tu nádhernou okřídlenou bytost, která mu patřila tělem i duší, mezi stehny. Ukázal na sever, k přístavu. "Máme bránit evakuované děti a lodě," zavelel ke zklamání své jednotky, a pak ho zarazil rudý záblesk světla nad Terasou magistrů. Ohnivá koule vystoupala do výše nad Quel'Danas a zcela bez užitku se rozpadla na zářící ohňostroj. Co to mělo zname-'' První nárazy beranidel do brány a hradeb, brutální řev, údery střel obřích balist, kolem poletující části mrtvol, kterými ty zrůdy pálily po elfech, i křik obránců ho nenechaly na pochybách. ''Útok na Silvermoon začal a žádná magická hradba se nekonala. Magistři z Quel'Danas nereagovali. Ban'dinoriel selhal. Zaklel a pobídl své muže k přístavu. thumb|left|588px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu